


Солнце погасло

by Pamdar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уже три Хранителя Солнца пропали без вести, и Цуна поручает Рехею и Хибари заняться расследованием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце погасло

В кабинете Цуны на стене висели старинные часы. Рехей их никогда не любил. Казалось, что у деревянной кукушки мертвые глаза, а секундная стрелка бежит быстрее, чем нужно. Но самое страшное, они тикали как-то особенно мерзко.

Слышно это было только тогда, когда все напряженно молчали. Наверное, именно напряжение не нравилось Рехею, но он не переставал грешить на ни в чем не повинные часы.

Зато в кабинете стоял отличный длинный стол со стеклянной поверхностью, за которым они устраивали собрания. Пока все ждали Кею, Рехей разглядывал отражения остальных Хранителей. Гокудера едва заметно постукивал пальцами — нервничал. Скорее всего, Цуна не успел сказать ему, зачем всех позвал. Хром чему-то улыбалась, вольготно откинувшись на спинку стула. Значит, это уже не Хром, и дело серьезное. Только Ямамото выглядел беззаботно, как и всегда.

Все знали, что Цуна попросил Кею приехать сразу из аэропорта, хотя обычно не беспокоил его после дальних командировок. Не должен был появиться только Ламбо, который уехал с родителями в Голландию. Рехей понял, что тоже начинает нервничать.

Кея вошел через десять минут после начала собрания. 

— Привет! — Рехей с энтузиазмом замахал рукой: он действительно был рад его видеть. Остальные тоже изобразили какие-то приветствия.

Проигнорировав всех, Кея сел на крайний стул, рядом с Рехеем. Гокудера бросил в их сторону недовольный взгляд, словно хотел отчитать за опоздание, но промолчал.

Цуна начал говорить сразу же, как только Кея придвинул стул к столу.

— Простите, что отвлек вас от дел. Но есть кое-что, о чем я хотел бы вам рассказать, — Цуна достал из кармана три каких-то бумажки и протянул их сидящему рядом Гокудере.

Бумажки стали передавать по кругу. Когда они дошли до Рехея, он увидел, что это были фотографии трех человек. Не глянцевые — скорее всего, кто-то просто вытащил аватарки из социальных сетей и распечатал на цветном принтере.

Рехей мысленно поблагодарил паранойю Гокудеры, который запрещал Хранителям заводить странички и тем более выкладывать какие-то фотографии. Поговаривали, он каждую неделю проверял, не нарушил ли кто его приказ.

Люди на фотографиях улыбались. Лица казались смутно знакомыми, и Рехей принялся вспоминать, где их раньше видел, но безуспешно. 

— Все эти люди пропали без вести, — продолжал Цуна отстраненно. Если сосредоточиться, можно было почувствовать его пламя Неба. Оно внушало уверенность и одновременно вызывало желание выполнить все, что прикажет его обладатель. — Первый — полгода назад, еще через три месяца — второй. Третья ушла из дома на прошлой неделе, и больше ее никто не видел. Искали в лесу, привлекали водолазов, но бесполезно. Ни тел, ни требований о выкупе, ни записок. 

Рехея передернуло. Новости о пропавших без вести всегда пугали его намного больше новостей об убийствах. Страшно было даже представить, что человек может выйти из дома за хлебом и не вернуться. А близкие будут сбиваться с ног в поисках и до последнего надеяться на чудо, хотя с каждым часом вероятность счастливого разрешения обстоятельств все меньше.

Единственной на фотографиях женщине на вид было не больше тридцати. Свет падал так, что создавалось ощущение, будто она сияет изнутри. Рехей всмотрелся в ее лицо. Красивые прямые черты обрамляла широкополая шляпа. Эту женщину он наверняка где-то уже встречал.

— Я хочу, чтобы вы выяснили, что случилось, — Цуна сложил руки перед собой, как делал всегда, когда считал поручение серьезным. Давление его пламени немного усилилось.

Хром ловко выдернула фотографию из пальцев Рехея и тоже внимательно вгляделась.

— И мы отбираем хлеб у полиции, потому что… — она жестом предложила Цуне продолжить.

— Потому что хотим помочь хорошим людям, — не смутившись, ответил Цуна. — И потому что у пропавших, помимо возраста, есть одна общая черта: они все обладают пламенем Солнца.

Никто не сказал ни слова. Рехей тут же почувствовал на себе несколько взглядов и вновь услышал мерзкое тиканье. Но сам он смотрел на фотографии, которые продолжала вертеть Хром.

Точно, он видел этих людей раньше. Первый пропавший когда-то был Хранителем семьи Муцио, второй, кажется, член какой-то банды, а последняя — действующая Хранительница семьи Бонатти. Имена Хранителей были записаны в зеленой записной книжке, а парня из банды — в синем блокноте с ромашкой на обложке. Это Рехей вспомнил, но обстоятельства, при которых он их встречал, до сих пор ускользали из памяти.

— Есть еще одна причина, почему мы займемся этим делом, — вдруг произнес Цуна, переводя взгляд с одного Хранителя на другого. — Третья пропавшая — племянница сеньоры Франчески Бонатти. И сеньора Бонатти лично попросила меня поручить расследование исчезновений Вонголе.

Отражения на поверхности стола разом изменились: Гокудера вскинул брови, Ямамото улыбнулся шире, глаз Хром засветился с такой силой, что это стало заметно даже через повязку. Рехей повернулся к Кее, но тот продолжал сохранять невозмутимость. И все-таки даже в его позе скрывалось едва уловимое напряжение.

Их удивление можно было понять. Все в мире мафии знали сеньору Бонатти. Она стала легендой, и слухи о ней давно и прочно переплелись с правдой. 

Правда была в том, что сеньора Франческа Бонатти стала боссом после смерти отца. В наследство она получила разорившуюся семью, обросшую долгами и врагами, как причал водорослями. Но всего за несколько лет сеньора Бонатти сделала из нее одну из самых сильных семей Альянса.

Дальше начинались слухи. Поговаривали, что сеньора Бонатти владела стаей собак-людоедов, натасканных на людей с пламенем. Что она убивала своих любовников и пила их кровь, чтобы продлить молодость. Что даже сам Девятый порой обращался к ней за советом.

Но любая эра проходит, и в возрасте шестидесяти пяти лет сеньора Бонатти отдала семью родственникам, а сама «ушла на пенсию» и заперлась в своем особняке. Никто точно не знал, жива ли она и не уехала ли из Италии.

Удивительно, что сеньора Бонатти объявилась спустя столько лет отшельничества. Но еще больше настораживало другое. Насколько известно, она никогда прежде ни у кого ничего не просила. Тем более у других семей в обход своей.

Лет десять назад, когда они все еще только начинали, Рехей видел сеньору Бонатти на церемонии наследования. Похожая на девушку с фотографии, столь же красивая, несмотря на возраст, но с чертами лица куда более жесткими. Сосредоточенная и хмурая, она напомнила ему Кею, когда тот собирался на тяжелую миссию.

— Любопытно, — протянула Хром, выражая общее мнение. 

— Она подозревает свою семью, — прямо предположил Гокудера, застучав по столу чаще. 

— Или кого-то достаточно сильного из кругов мафии, поэтому не хочет, чтобы ее семья с ним связывалась, — принялся развивать его мысль Ямамото.

— Эй, это может быть сексуальный маньяк, которому нравятся люди с пламенем Солнца, — предположил Рехей. Ему давно не терпелось что-нибудь сказать, пусть даже полную чушь. Если маньяк и был, то точно из мафии — другие про пламя просто не знали. 

А если и знали, то не смогли бы его почувствовать — это умели только люди с пламенем, и то не у всех получалось. Рехей сам долго не мог научиться, но очень старался, и теперь ощущал его вокруг своих друзей и остальных носителей пламени почти постоянно.

Кея усмехнулся, впервые с момента прихода издав хоть какой-то звук, остальные тоже немного расслабились. Рехей решил, что сделал все, что мог.

— Ты прав, эту версию тоже нельзя исключать, — вопреки усмешкам, серьезно произнес Цуна, посмотрел Рехею в глаза и продолжил. — Я хочу попросить тебя заняться этим делом. 

Теперь Рехей заметил, как изменилось его собственное отражение. Сказать, что он удивлен, — значило ничего не сказать. Обычно Цуна подобные дела ему не поручал.

— Тебя и Хибари. Остальные помогут по мере сил, — Цуна перевел проникновенный взгляд на Кею. — Мы должны убедиться, что больше никто не пропадет.

— Я понял, — ответил Кея раньше, чем Рехей успел что-либо возразить. 

Наверняка все, кроме Цуны, удивились тому, что Кея вообще заговорил. Часы снова затикали. 

— Конечно, Десятый, мы сделаем все возможное! — воскликнул Рехей, отринув сомнения и заглушая тиканье. Не время сомневаться в собственных силах, когда люди пропадают. Раз Цуна попросил их с Кеей, значит, на то были причины. Интуиция Вонголы редко подводила.

— Я подготовлю всю необходимую информацию, — вставил Гокудера. Он явно чувствовал себя неуютно без дела.

— Вот и хорошо, — Цуна улыбнулся, и все наконец расслабились. Хром пару раз рассеянно моргнула и села прямо, Гокудера с Ямамото принялись обсуждать другие вопросы.

Рехей украдкой глянул на Кею и неуверенно улыбнулся. Тот едва заметно кивнул, но этого хватило, чтобы волнение в душе Рехея утихло.

***

Кея оставил сумку с вещами у входа в кабинет на лавочке для посетителей, обитой бархатом. У Цуны не было посетителей, которые стали бы ждать на лавочке, но ее все равно не убирали. Особняк полнился такими вещами — бессмысленными, старыми, но красивыми. Возможно, их просто жалко было выкинуть, как те часы с кукушкой.

— Ты к себе? — спросил Рехей у Кеи, когда Цуна и остальные скрылись за поворотом коридора. — Если хочешь, можешь переночевать у меня, чтобы завтра туда-сюда не мотаться.

У Кеи в Италии была своя вилла, в особняке Вонголы он обычно предпочитал не оставаться. Сам Рехей не видел смысла искать себе другое жилье. В его комнате было все необходимое, а главное, вышел за порог — и уже на работе. Не жизнь, а мечта.

Рехей ожидал, что Кея откажется, наверняка решив отдохнуть в одиночестве после долгого перелета. Но тот неожиданно кивнул и ответил:

— Я останусь, — он ухмыльнулся и добавил: — Не радуйся так сильно, у тебя все на лице написано.

— Почему бы мне не радоваться? — улыбнулся Рехей, волочась за Кеей в сторону своей комнаты. Настроение действительно поднялось: всегда приятно перед сном провести время в компании старого друга. 

Едва они добрались до комнаты и Рехей закрыл дверь, Кея бросил:

— Я в душ.

Рехей проводил его взглядом до ванной, а потом подошел к письменному столу. Гокудера обещал снабдить всей нужной информацией к утру, но хотелось чем-нибудь заняться уже сейчас.

Стол был завален блокнотами, записками и визитками, а экран компьютера оклеен стикерами. Рехей честно признавал, что не обладает аналитическим талантами или хотя бы хорошей памятью, но он не хотел отставать от остальных и боролся с этим, как мог. Записывал даже самые мелкие дела, забивал память телефона напоминалками, которые всегда начинали пищать максимально не вовремя. Гокудера даже пару раз грозился утопить его телефон в туалете, если тот издаст еще хоть звук во время собрания, но так и не довел дело до конца.

Рехей подумал, что лучше бы Цуна поручил это дело о пропавших людях Гокудере. Он умный, и ему не нужна адресная книга, чтобы помнить номера телефонов всех Хранителей наизусть. Наверное, разбуди его среди ночи, он и номера банковских счетов Вонголы продиктует по памяти. Или Ямамото, который мог разговорить любого, — настолько люди ему симпатизировали. А они с Кеей только всех распугают.

Опомнившись, Рехей приказал себе засунуть неуверенность подальше и заняться делом. Он достал чистый лист и стал переписывать на него имена с блокнотов, компьютера и визиток, к каждому добавляя номер телефона. 

Когда список закончился на двадцатом пункте, Рехей взял телефон и позвонил по первому номеру.

— Луссурия, привет. Сколько лет, сколько зим! Как поживаешь?

Обзвонить всех не заняло много времени. Двое попросили перезвонить позже, четыре человека не взяли трубку — напротив их имен Рехей поставил галочки. С остальными удалось поболтать. Он ничего не рассказывал, конечно. Просто спрашивал, как дела, интересовался здоровьем родных и погодой. Луссурия сразу догадался, что что-то не так. Другие наверняка тоже, но никто больше не рискнул уточнить и подтвердить свои подозрения.

Рехей заканчивал разговор с последним человеком, когда почувствовал взгляд в спину.

— Двойня — это же экстремально круто! В общем, звони, как будешь в Италии, обмоем это дело. До встречи! — Рехей убрал телефон и только потом развернулся. 

Кея расслабленно сидел на диване, уже переодевшись в юкату. Влажные волосы облипали лоб, делая лицо моложе и притягивая взгляд. Ощутить пламя Облака всегда было сложнее остальных, но Рехей с годами приспособился и сейчас чувствовал легкие колебания. 

— Что ты делаешь? — в спокойном тоне Кеи слышалась ленивая угроза. 

Рехей позволил себе пару секунд полюбоваться стекающей по шее Кеи каплей, прежде чем пожать плечами и ответить:

— Звоню людям с пламенем Солнца. Я ничего им не рассказывал, не переживай. Но многие задумаются, с чего бы это их искал Хранитель Вонголы, и начнут вести себя осторожнее, просто на всякий случай. Ну, я надеюсь.

Кея сверлил его взглядом так долго, что Рехей не выдержал и возмутился:

— Да что не так? Цуна велел нам не только найти тех пропавших, но и не дать пропасть другим.

Кажется, Кея собирался что-то сказать, но потом резко выдохнул и переменил тему:

— Откуда ты вообще знаешь столько человек с пламенем Солнца?

— Да это как-то само собой получилось… — Рехей почесал затылок, припоминая. — На банкетах, вечеринках. Многие хотят поболтать с Хранителем Вонголы, а я записываю все контакты на всякий случай.

Сейчас и у самых маленьких семей были свои Хранители, даже уличные банды пытались ими обзавестись. И почти все хотели наладить связи с Вонголой, поэтому скучать не приходилось.

— Уверен, что ты — единственный Хранитель Вонголы, который не выбрасывает чужие визитки, — усмехнулся Кея.

Рехей засмеялся, радуясь, что напряжение ушло.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, кто-то смог протянуть тебе визитку и не умереть от страха?

— Нет, — совершенно серьезно ответил Кея после секундного раздумья, — я бы запомнил.

Рехею стало еще веселее. Он понял, что соскучился. Кея мог быть хмурым и молчаливым — он таким был почти всегда, — но в его присутствии все равно поднималось настроение. Даже думалось лучше.

— Пойду принесу белье, — пробормотал Рехей, чувствуя, что если продолжит глазеть, то ему попытаются выбить зубы. Спарринги с Кеей всегда бодрили, но сегодня настроения драться не было.

Роясь в шкафу, Рехей впервые подумал о том, что его предложение переночевать было слишком навязчивым. Кея мог остановиться в любой из гостевых комнат, если бы не захотел мотаться к себе. 

Рехей мысленно пообещал себе впредь быть осторожнее и не навязываться так нагло. Хотя бы попытаться, иначе Кея устанет и вообще перестанет с ним общаться. Этого бы совсем не хотелось.

И все-таки было приятно, что Кея согласился.

***

Рехей всегда вставал рано, чтобы отправиться на пробежку по холодку, но проснуться раньше Кеи у него никогда не получалось. Проблемы часовых поясов для него вообще не существовало, и утром он уже ждал, полностью одетый, а постельное белье аккуратной стопкой лежало на краю уже сложенного дивана.

А вот Гокудера, похоже, вообще не спал. Он постучал на рассвете, бросил мрачный, но неудивленный взгляд в сторону Кеи и протянул Рехею папку.

— Вот, здесь все, что мы с Хром смогли узнать у нашего человека в полиции по поводу этого дела. Я распечатал для удобства. 

Пламя Урагана ощущалось непривычно тускло. Гокудера говорил хрипло и выглядел таким бледным, что Рехей почти начал излучать во все стороны пламя Солнца, чтобы хоть немного придать ему сил.

— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарил Рехей. Ни для кого не было секретом, что он не любил компьютеры и так и не смог привыкнуть к новой операционной системе.

— Звони, если что-то понадобится, — кивнув, Гокудера снова посмотрел на Кею, недовольно пробормотал что-то себе под нос и пошел прочь. Наверняка сейчас завалится спать на ближайшем диване не раздеваясь.

— Если он не начнет отдыхать хоть иногда, то совсем себя загонит, — произнес Рехей вслух, не рассчитывая на реакцию, но Кея приподнял бровь и спросил:

— Почему это тебя так волнует?

— Он — семья, — просто бросил Рехей, садясь на диван и начиная листать папку. Долго объяснять что-то Кеи не было необходимости: тот всегда понимал и так.

В папке были досье на первых пропавших и отчеты полиции. Гокудера для удобства начертил график, схематично изобразив последовательность событий и подписав рядом, на какой странице искать подробную информацию о каждом происшествии. Рехею становилось все сложнее не сомневаться в решении Цуны доверить это дело ему.

— Посмотришь? — Рехей протянул папку Кеи, но тот не сделал попыток взять ее и отрицательно помотал головой.

— Обойдусь, — холодно бросил Кея. — Просто скажи, куда тебя отвезти.

Рехей вздохнул, понимая, что Кея тоже не был специалистом в таких делах. Ему бы что попроще, вроде государственного переворота в маленькой стране. Похоже, придется проводить расследование самому.

— Давай съездим к жене первого пропавшего, — наконец решил Рехей. Он подумал, что поисками Хранительницы семьи Бонатти сейчас и так занимаются изо всех сил, вряд ли там требуется помощь. А вот в старых делах под свежим взглядом может открыться что-нибудь новое.

Поднявшись, Кея пожал плечами, словно ему действительно было все равно. В памяти Рехея всплыло веселое лицо женщины в соломенной шляпе. Он решил, что выложится на полную, но поможет ей.

***

Кея припарковал машину у низенького одноэтажного домика, соседствующего с точно такими же домами с обеих сторон. Рехею вдруг стало не по себе.

— Эй, Кея, ты будешь изображать хорошего полицейского или плохого? — спросил он с улыбкой, чтобы отвлечься. Кея посмотрел в ответ так скептично, что сразу стало понятно: в лучшем случае он просто будет стоять рядом и выглядеть угрожающе.

Кея всегда был таким: уверенным в каждом движении и четким, как взмах меча или выстрел. Даже машину он вел без единого лишнего жеста. Наблюдать за ним было опасно, но оторваться невозможно. Рехею до дрожи в пальцах захотелось его коснуться — да хоть дружески похлопать по плечу, — чтобы успокоиться и набраться уверенности. Конечно, он этого не сделал.

У дома все сразу пошло не так, как представлял Рехей. Подошедшая к двери женщина бегло оглядела их через стекло и вместо приветствия выдала:

— Я не верю в Бога.

Кея фыркнул. Рехей растерялся на пару мгновений, потом до него дошло, и он резко замотал головой, зачем-то одергивая полы пиджака.

— Нет! Мы не… Мы пришли поговорить о вашем муже!

По лицу женщины словно пробежала тень, она сощурилась и принялась разглядывать их более внимательно. Рехей мысленно обзывал себя последними словами. Стоило ли так долго репетировать в голове речь, чтобы потом все запороть, забыв даже поздороваться?

— Коллеги, значит? — процедила женщина куда более недоброжелательно, чем раньше. Рехей понял, что начисто забыл, сколько ей лет, и теперь не мог на глаз определить возраст. На ее лице не было морщин, но вся она выглядела усталой и посеревшей. Исходящее от нее слабое пламя Грозы потрескивало. — Я уже говорила, что мне не нужны деньги. Передайте вашему боссу, чтобы не переживал.

Рехей понял, что окончательно теряет контроль над ситуацией. В фильмах на этом моменте ему уже полагалось вести допрос, а они еще даже в дом не попали.

В голове всплыло изображение красного блокнота с гоночной машиной на обложке, который всегда лежал на столе справа, под зеленой записной книжкой. Рехей мысленно открыл его и долистал до середины.

— Виктория! — выкрикнул Рехей. Немного громче, чем следовало бы, но на лице женщины за раздражением проступило удивление, и он продолжил: — Виктория, это я, Рехей! Помните, два года назад мы познакомились в клубе, где встречали новый год. Ваш муж тогда напился, отобрал микрофон у певца и попытался послать всех подальше. Я его снял со сцены и вызвал вам такси.

Про такие вещи обычно не напоминают. По крайней мере, не так прямо, но Рехей был в отчаянии и не подумал над формулировками. Зато это сработало: Виктория смутилась и расслабилась одновременно.

— Вонгола, да? — переспросила она. Рехей кивнул, понимая, что его имя не обязаны помнить — не у всех есть столько блокнотиков, как у него. — Проходи.

Виктория открыла дверь, и Рехей тут же ввалился внутрь. Кея плавным движением вошел следом, не отставая ни на шаг, но каким-то образом умудряясь не привлекать много внимания.

— Ты знаешь всех жен мафиози? — спросил Кея достаточно громко, чтобы в его голосе можно было уловить ехидство.

— Только симпатичных, — ляпнул Рехей, но тут же почувствовал укол совести. Вряд ли стоило так шутить в доме пропавшего без вести. Кея тоже помрачнел.

Рехей успел скинуть обувь в прихожей и не пожалел об этом. Такой чистой квартиры он не видел, наверное, никогда. Да, особняк Вонголы постоянно убирали горничные, но им и не приходилось особо стараться: на старых вещах вроде часов с кукушкой или лавочки с обивкой пыль либо не видно, либо она в малых количествах даже придает определенный шарм. Это была неидеальная, но уютная чистота.

А дом Виктории просто сверкал. Рехей раньше встречал подобное только в плохо проработанных видеоиграх. Ни одного пятнышка на стеклянном столике, ни одного грязного следа на диване. На светлых полках темные книги, одинаковые, будто кто-то скупил очень большую серию одного автора только ради цвета обложки. На стене черные часы с белыми стрелками отсчитывали время.

Кея тут же встал у окна, засунув руки в карманы и глядя на улицу с таким видом, словно ждал, что оттуда вот-вот нападут плотоядные зомби. Кажется, он готов был простоять так вечно. Рехей сел на диван, на самый краешек.

Виктория принесла с кухни чашку кофе — одну, Кею она игнорировала. Наверное, потому что он не снял ботинки. Рехей осторожно взял чашку, в красках представляя, как опрокидывает ее на диван и разрушает этот идеальный порядок. Он чувствовал себя здесь ужасно неуместно.

Еще более неуместно смотрелась посреди всего этого неживого порядка только Виктория — в выцветшей футболке и с растрепанными волосами.

Рехей понял, что не представляет, с чего начинать разговор. К счастью, Виктория заговорила первой.

— Прости, я думала, вы из Муцио, — пояснила она и обхватила себя руками, словно мерзла. — После того как Франко пропал, они предложили мне финансовую поддержку. Но мне не нужны их деньги, я хорошо зарабатываю. Не поверите, но некоторые могут делать это и без мафии.

— Я верю, — честно ответил Рехей. Он так давно был в Вонголе, что никогда и не думал об этом. К счастью, его счетами занималась Кеко, а сам он даже не знал, сколько зарабатывал и можно ли это считать зарплатой.

— Прости еще раз, — Виктория вздохнула и немного ссутулилась. — Спасибо, что помог тогда. Франко, он… Не умеет пить. Он плохо подходил для работы в мафии и слишком часто заливал стрессы.

Рехей соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не понимает. Спортивные привычки никогда не давали ему пить слишком много, но иногда очень хотелось. Как в тот раз, когда Ямамото притащил в особняк бессознательного Кею с дырой в животе, а Рехей лечил рану пять часов подряд. Руки потом тряслись еще неделю, да так, что иногда он даже не попадал по груше во время тренировок.

— Но, когда мы ушли, он завязал, — Виктория будто испытывала потребность оправдаться, пусть даже перед почти незнакомым человеком. — Знаешь, говорят, что из мафии не уходят? У нас получилось. Отчасти потому что его босс сам был рад полюбовно избавиться от слабого Хранителя. И мы смогли. Честно, смогли.

Виктория замолчала, оборвав себя на полуслове и глядя куда-то в сторону. Ее взгляд стал рассеянным, и казалось, что она вот-вот заплачет, но ни одна слезинка не вытекла. Рехей на мгновение пожелал очутиться подальше, а идея приехать сюда в первую очередь уже не представлялась такой хорошей. Он посмотрел на Кею, ища поддержки, но тот продолжал сверлить взглядом окно.

У этого дома и особняка Вонголы все-таки было кое-что общее: настенные часы тикали очень уж громко.

— Он ушел вечером поиграть с другом в бильярд, но больше его никто не видел, — после затянувшейся паузы продолжила Виктория, горбясь еще сильнее, словно желая стать меньше. — Его искали, конечно. Но все думали, что он просто сбежал от меня к любовнице или напился, а потом решил вплавь добраться до Греции.

Виктория невесело улыбнулась. Рехей вдруг понял, что она была еще совсем молодой.

— Я так не думаю, — ответил он честно, чувствуя потребность выразить мысли вслух. — Есть и другие пропавшие, и мы хотим выяснить, в чем дело.

Несколько мгновений Виктория разглядывала его, потом благодарно кивнула и начала делиться подробностями. Рехей старательно записывал все в блокнот, обводя имена, места и даты в кружочки, чтобы потом их проще было найти. К кофе он так и не притронулся.

На выходе, обуваясь и прощаясь с Викторией, Рехей заметил в прихожей мужские ботинки. Чистые и блестящие, словно их только что натерли как следует. Или натирали каждый день вместе с остальной квартирой.

— Куда теперь? — спросил Кея, когда они оказались в машине. 

— Погоди, нужно подумать, — пробормотал Рехей, глядя по сторонам. Перед глазами все еще стояло лицо Виктории.

С момента первого исчезновения прошло полгода — огромный срок для полиции, но совсем ничтожный — для жены, которая ждет. Положа руку на сердце Рехей не верил, что Франко вернется. Но после их визита Виктория получила ложную надежду, и от этого становилось совсем тошно.

— Она — не твоя семья.

Рехей даже не сразу понял, что Кея обращается к нему. А когда понял, отвернулся и скупо выдавил:

— Я знаю.

— Она — не твоя семья, — повторил Кея с нажимом. — Ты не сможешь помочь всем. И поэтому ты не должен за всех переживать, это тебя высушит.

— Я знаю! — выкрикнул Рехей, вновь поворачиваясь к Кее. Он все прекрасно понимал, но это понимание никак не помогало перестать переживать за оставшуюся в доме женщину. Или за ее не умеющего пить мужа. Или за ту, в соломенной шляпе. Собственное бессилие убивало.

Кея сжимал двумя руками руль так, что костяшки побелели, но смотрел в ответ без всякого осуждения. Сложно было поверить, но, кажется, он тоже переживал. Только не за пропавших людей или Викторию, а за Рехея.

— Прости, — остыв, пробормотал Рехей. Стало стыдно за недавнюю злость. Конечно, Кея не хотел сказать ничего плохого, он не советовал бросить поиски или смеяться на похоронах, а только не принимать все так близко к сердцу. Просто такой уж Кея, слова он никогда не выбирал.

— Ты неисправим. Теперь еще и из-за меня переживаешь, — Кея закатил глаза, но Рехей почувствовал, что настроение переменилось, и улыбнулся.

В салоне вкусно пахло новой кожей и одеколоном, стены машины оберегали от внешнего мира и одновременно внушали ощущение, что все будет хорошо. Или дело в том, что Кея сидел рядом. Интуиция Цуны не подвела, когда посоветовала поставить их в паре: один Рехей точно бы не справился.

Подумав, Рехей собрался назвать новую точку назначения, но в этот момент мобильный в его кармане зазвонил. На экране светился номер Цуны.

— Цуна, привет! — поздоровался Рехей, отвечая на звонок. 

— Доброе утро, старший брат, — отозвался Цуна. Иногда он забывался и называл Рехея старым прозвищем. Обычно это выдавало его волнение. — Хибари с тобой?

— Да, сидит рядом. Дать его? — Рехей начал чувствовать неладное и не ошибся.

— Хорошо. Нет, нет, не надо, — Цуна на том конце вздохнул в трубку и продолжил. — Мне позвонила сеньора Бонатти, она просит вас отвезти ее в морг. Нашли тело ее племянницы.

***

Сеньора Бонатти не сильно постарела с тех пор, как Рехей видел ее в последний раз. Морщин прибавилось, и седые волосы она не красила, но спина оставалась ровной, а взгляд жестким. Ее пламя Неба все еще ощущалось сильным и вызывало почтение.

В любом случае, смотреть на нее было куда приятнее, чем на тело, лежащее на столе.

Рехей никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного. От улыбающейся с фотографии жизнерадостной женщины мало что осталось. Тело на столе было бледное и словно высушенное. Тонкая кожа обтягивала кости, морщилась на лице, как у старухи, а посеревшие волосы казались седыми.

Но на старуху женщина все-таки не была похожа. Она выглядела так, словно ее поразила неизвестная болезнь. Вот только какая болезнь приводит к таким результатам всего за неделю?

Мысли про маньяка уже не казались такими безумными. Может быть, он морил своих жертв голодом и, например, выкачивал из них кровь. А Хранителей Солнца выбирал, потому что они сильные, их можно мучить дольше остальных. От представившейся картины у Рехея против воли сжались кулаки.

Сеньора Бонатти смотрела на тело потемневшим взглядом. Она не шевелилась, и Рехей боялся ее потревожить. Он пытался услышать противное тиканье часов, но, по-видимому, в морге их не было. Время здесь остановилось.

Если умирал кто-то из Вонголы, Цуна всегда разговаривал с родственниками лично, не беря с собой никого из Хранителей. И теперь Рехей понятия не имел, что нужно сказать. Но и просто молчать он тоже не мог.

— Сеньора, примите мои соболезнования, — начал Рехей, осознавая, что чувствует вину. Ему поручили это дело, а он его провалил, не успев толком взяться. Происходящее казалось ужасно неправильным, и он с пылом выкрикнул: — Мы найдем тех, кто это сделал!

Медленно повернувшись, сеньора Бонатти посмотрела на Рехея так, словно впервые заметила, что он здесь. Потом вдруг снисходительно, но тепло улыбнулась. Рехей такого не ожидал и растерялся.

— Моя племянница была похожа на тебя, — с неожиданной мягкостью произнесла сеньора Бонатти. — Все Хранители Солнца такие разные и одновременно такие похожие. 

Рехей окончательно запутался, не зная, как реагировать. Вряд ли она имела в виду сильное тело. К счастью, Кея встал рядом, то ли для поддержки, то ли чтобы напомнить о себе. Сеньора Бонатти бросила на него быстрый взгляд, потом снова посмотрела на Рехея. Когда она заговорила, от былой мягкости не осталось и следа.

— Сашу нашли в доках. К счастью, у меня остались друзья в полиции, которые решили сначала сообщить мне, а не нынешнему боссу Бонатти. Видимо, не одной мне больно смотреть на то, что осталось от великой семьи.

Насколько Рехей знал, семья Бонатти не находилась в упадке, просто ее политика с новым боссом стала намного мягче. Очевидно, сеньора Бонатти считала иначе. Это объясняло, почему она обратилась напрямую к Вонголе.

Рехей хотел предложить выйти и поговорить в другом месте, подальше от тела, но не решился перебить.

— Виноват Кунего, будь он проклят, — безапелляционно заявила сеньора Бонатти. Служащие морга разом принялись делать вид, что они целиком и полностью погружены в свои чрезвычайно срочные дела. — Мне никто не верит из-за глупого союза, который заключили наши семьи. Можно подумать, союзы когда-то кому-то мешали начинать войны. Этот старый ублюдок не знает, когда остановиться и когда уйти. А еще он очень злопамятен, и, поверьте, благодаря мне ему есть что помнить.

Рехей напряг память: общая информация о семьях у него была записана в зеленой записной книжке по алфавиту. Босс Кунего был одного возраста с сеньорой Бонатти, но не торопился на пенсию, хотя его тоже давно никто не видел лично, только Хранителей-представителей. И вот как раз его семья переживала нелегкие времена. Союз с Бонатти наверняка помог бы им, и убивать Хранительницу дружественной семьи сразу после заключения мира — глупейшая вещь, которую только можно придумать.

Разумеется, сеньоре Бонатти Рехей свои мысли не озвучил. Вряд ли женщина, которая только что потеряла племянницу, хотела это услышать. Она искала виноватых, и старый враг отлично подходил.

— Мы найдем их, — повторил Рехей, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал так же уверенно, как у сеньоры Бонатти. Она вздохнула, потом впервые за все время разговора повернулась к Кее и произнесла:

— Я надеюсь, те, кто это сделал, получат по заслугам.

— Обязательно, — процедил Кея, и у него вышла стопроцентная уверенность.

Сеньора Бонатти удовлетворенно кивнула, потом снова повернулась к телу. Рехей понял, что боится вдохнуть.

— Мы с Сашей поругались в тот день, когда она пропала, — ее плечи опустились, и живая легенда мира мафии стала очень похожа на старую женщину, которая потеряла близкого человека. — Я была против их союза с Кунего, но Саша считала это благом для семьи. А если она вбивала что-то себе в голову, переубедить ее было почти невозможно. В этом она похожа на меня. Была похожа.

Помолчав еще пару секунд, сеньора Бонатти выпрямилась и холодно бросила:

— Идите, я в состоянии сама добраться до дома.

До машины Рехей почти бежал и сел в нее даже раньше, чем Кея. Только тогда дышать стало немного легче. 

Они не шевелились минут пять. Когда Кея не удержался и бросил взгляд на черные часы на запястье, Рехей засмеялся.

— Что смешного? — спросил Кея настороженно.

— Ничего, — Рехей отсмеялся, но продолжал улыбаться. — Вспомнил, где видел Сашу. Это была свадьба Цуны, ты тогда в Японию летал. Семьи собрались и злобно смотрели друг на друга: в то время воевали почти все. Тогда Саша подошла ко мне и предложила потанцевать. Я оттоптал ей все ноги, но мы так весело смеялись, что все потихоньку расслабились. Многие тоже пошли танцевать. Сестра была в восторге. 

Под конец своей речи Рехей почувствовал, что улыбка с его лица куда-то исчезла. Он попробовал ее вернуть, но ничего не вышло.

— Она тебе нравилась? — Кея нахмурился. Прозвучало почти так, словно он ревновал. В другое время Рехей обязательно бы этому улыбнулся, но сейчас просто не мог.

Нравилась ли ему Саша? Он ее даже не вспомнил, когда увидел распечатанную фотографию. Но сейчас воображение радовала картина веселой девушки, которая кружилась в танце и весело, слишком громко по меркам всех остальных, смеялась.

Лучше этот образ, чем тот, который преследовал Рехея с момента выхода из морга.

— Нравилась, — повернувшись к Кее, Рехей все-таки снова улыбнулся, — но не в том смысле. Просто есть такие люди, которые всем нравятся, понимаешь?

О том, что в «том смысле» Рехею куда чаще нравились представители своего пола, он говорить не стал. Момент был определенно неподходящий.

— Понимаю, — Кея смотрел в ответ темным взглядом. — Раздражают, но все равно нравятся.

Рехей рассмеялся. Он понимал, что смеется слишком много для человека, который только что вышел из морга, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: его тело словно не знало, как еще реагировать. Из головы не желали уходить ни сеньора Бонатти, стоящая над телом племянницы, ни ждущая своего мужа Виктория. В машине Кеи вкусно пахло и было безопасно, но снаружи продолжали умирать люди.

Улыбка застыла на лице Рехея, словно свело мышцы. Он вдруг понял, что очень устал, вся энергия разом куда-то утекла — такое с ним бывало редко. Хотелось приехать домой, запереть дверь и не высовывать нос из-под одеяла до осени. Только обещание сеньоре Бонатти заставляло его держаться.

Наверное, люди не врут: у него и правда все на лице написано. Потому что Рехей не знал, как еще объяснить то, что Кея осторожно протянул руку и положил ему на плечо. Неожиданно легко, совсем не надавливая, словно готов был одернуть ее в любой момент.

Рехей замер, боясь пошевелиться. Кея никогда не касался его без лишней необходимости. А Рехею постоянно хотелось похлопать его по спине, пожать руки, повиснуть на плечах. Иногда в порыве эмоций он срывался и делал это, но в спокойном состоянии все-таки старался себя сдерживать.

Поэтому Рехей так любил их с Кеей спарринги. Кея тогда словно оживал, отпуская себя, и мог не только бить, но и поддерживать, подставляя плечо и помогая подняться после. 

И еще был тот случай, когда Рехей лечил Кею пять часов. Закончив, Рехей обнял его и сжал так, что чуть не повредил только что зажившие ребра. В тот момент ему было плевать, что подумают окружившие их другие Хранители. Главное, что Кея был в порядке. И что не оттолкнул.

А сейчас Кея всего лишь положил руку ему на плечо, но Рехей уже испытывал то же волнение, смешанное с радостью, что и в прошлый раз.

Кея смотрел настороженно и мрачно, словно ждал чего-то. Он сейчас уберет руку, понял Рехей, заведет машину и поедет вперед, глядя на дорогу. И будет делать вид, что ничего этого не было.

Тогда Рехей не удержался и подался вперед, обхватывая Кею руками. Он чувствовал себя ужасно неловким и слишком большим, а рычаг неудобно впивался в ногу, но никакие силы не заставили бы его отодвинуться.

Кея, казалось, удивился на мгновение, а потом обнял рукой крепче. 

Подумать только, сам Хибари Кея.

— Ты воспринимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу, — тихо произнес он, повторяя то, о чем говорил недавно. Рехей не сразу понял, что Кея имеет в виду, а когда понял, то ответил:

— Мне уже легче, спасибо. Надо было сразу так сделать.

Кея усмехнулся. Его наручные часы тикали прямо рядом с ухом Рехея, но это даже не раздражало.

***

Рехей понял, что отошел, когда почувствовал голод. У него всегда был здоровый аппетит, и вкусная еда поднимала настроение, а сейчас это пришлось бы очень кстати.

Поэтому Рехей попросил Кею остановиться у любого кафе, где есть хоть что-нибудь, кроме чизкейков. 

— Ты не лопнешь? — не удержавшись, спросил Кея, когда Рехей закончил обед и заказал блины на десерт.

— Нет, не переживай. Тем более, ты платишь, — наверное, кто-то другой на его месте уже получил бы тонфа под ребра, но Рехей просто не мог удержаться. Он продолжил с энтузиазмом макать блин в клюквенный сироп.

— С чего вдруг? — Кея лениво приподнял брови. 

— Потому что я забыл бумажник в машине, — ответил Рехей искренне и засмеялся собственной глупости. 

Кея закатил глаза:

— Ты со школы совсем не изменился.

— Эй, я вырос почти на голову! — притворно возмутился Рехей.

В ответ Кея только хмыкнул. Он как раз сильно изменился со школы. Стал спокойнее и одновременно опаснее, выглядел уверенно даже сейчас, сидя в расслабленной позе за маленьким круглым столиком в кафе. Или это Рехей стал смотреть внимательнее.

Пока Кея заказывал еще одну чашку кофе, Рехей положил на стол папку и свои записи. Еда — это хорошо, но нужно было решить, как продолжать расследование.

— Сеньора Бонатти сказала, что ее племянницу нашли в доках, — размышлял Рехей вслух. — Хранители Солнца сильные, Саша могла сбежать от похитителей и только потом умереть. Может быть, где-то в доках ее и держали.

— Возможно, — без энтузиазма отозвался Кея. Рехей понимал его скептицизм: если похитители и были в доках, то теперь они наверняка сменили место.

— А что думаешь начет босса Кунего?

Кея со скучающим видом вертел чашку. Очевидно, выдвигать теории он не собирался. Рехея это расстроило: ему всегда думалось легче, когда он обсуждал проблему с кем-то еще. Но пришлось взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться.

По правде говоря, Рехею казалась сомнительной версия с Кунего. Больше верилось, что сеньора Бонатти просто расстроилась после ссоры с племянницей и хотела винить кого угодно, кроме себя.

И все-таки что-то его смущало. Рехей листал папку вперед и назад, пока не зацепился взглядом за составленный вчера список людей с пламенем Солнца. Напротив имени Хранителя Кунего стояла галочка: он не ответил на звонок.

Хранитель Солнца семьи Кунего, насколько Рехей помнил, был хмурым плечистым мужиком лет на тридцать старше Рехея. Зато в армрестлинг играл как бог.

Рехей достал телефон и вновь набрал его номер. Ответа не было. Кея впервые за все время, что они сидели в кафе, выглядел обеспокоенно.

Всплывшая в памяти зеленая записная книжка помогла вспомнить другие контакты. Выходило негусто, но тем не менее.

— У Хранителя Дождя семьи Кунего есть бар, — начал Рехей, додумывая мысль на ходу. — Хранитель его так любит, что иногда даже работает там вместо бармена. И часто там же проводят деловые переговоры. Я в этом баре как-то раз дрался.

Кея приподнял бровь и усмехнулся. Похоже, услышанное его забавляло.

— Я думал, ты завязал с уличными драками.

Немного смутившись, Рехей почесал старый шрам над бровью и ответил:

— Да ничего серьезного, просто оказалось, что этот бар любит одна местная банда. И выпить они тоже любят.

Рехей плохо помнил тот вечер. Кажется, его отправили решать какие-то вопросы с семьей Кунего. Все прошло хорошо, и он мирно развлекался, играя в армрестлинг с другим Хранителем Солнца. А потом какой-то пьяный парень решил, что это отличная идея —сломать кий о спину Рехея.

— Дай угадаю, больше они туда не ходят? — Кея явно веселился все больше. 

Рехей пожал плечами — этого он не знал, потому что с тех пор в баре не появлялся, но подрались они тогда действительно от всей души. Опять пришлось вставлять зубы. 

— И когда ты только все успеваешь?

— Просто скучаю, пока ты в Японии, — ляпнул Рехей.

Он не должен был так говорить. Конечно, не должен. У него есть работа, много обязанностей в Вонголе, семья, в конце концов, и дни летели быстрее, чем нагревалось в жару море. Рехей даже не каждый день вспоминал о Кее.

И все-таки без него было скучно.

Кея смерил его с ног до головы внимательным взглядом, от которого у Рехея по спине побежали мурашки, а потом вдруг улыбнулся.

— Думаю, теперь я буду бывать в Италии чаще, — отозвался он. — И так уж и быть, я заплачу за тебя.

— Что, мне даже не придется отдавать свой костюм вместо оплаты? — Рехей изобразил удивление.

— Не искушай меня.

Хибари Кея шутил, кто бы мог подумать. Возможно, даже флиртовал. Рехей не мог позволить себе в это поверить, но думать о такой возможности было приятно.

К сожалению, лежащая на столе папка мешала надолго отвлечься. Рехей грубо сгреб все бумаги, спрашивая:

— Давай я схожу в бар и поговорю с барменом, а ты проверишь доки?

— Нет, — бросил Кея резко, от былой расслабленности не осталось и следа.

— Ты хочешь сам поговорить с барменом? — удивился Рехей. Он не ожидал от Кеи приступа общительности.

— Я хочу пойти с тобой. А куда — сам решай, — пояснил Кея. 

Рехей запутался и оттого начал немного раздражаться. В душе заворочались нехорошие предчувствия.

— Слушай, это очень мило, но мы быстрее найдем похитителей, если разделимся, — заверил он, стараясь говорить оптимистично и убедительно. — Мы не герои ужастика.

— Искать их — твое дело, — процедил Кея почти зло. — У меня — другая задача. Иначе я бы вообще не приехал.

— Какая еще другая задача? — непонимающе переспросил Рехей, восстанавливая в памяти разговор с Цуной. Кея пришел позже, но слышал то же, что и остальные: Цуна просил их найти пропавших и убедиться, что больше никто не пропадет.

Никто, особенно Хранитель Солнца Вонголы.

Внезапная догадка вызвала злую дрожь. Рехей надеялся, что ошибся, но все выглядело логично. Он все это время был под присмотром сильнейшего Хранителя, который даже переночевать с ним остался, лишь бы не выпускать из виду. 

А не по каким-то иным причинам.

— Тебе поручили со мной нянчиться? — спросил Рехей прямо. Хотелось, чтобы Кея разуверил его в этом, да хоть просто помотал головой, но он молчал. — Вы серьезно? Со мной? Я мужчина, а не ребенок!

Это безумно злило. Рехей умел постоять за себя. Черт, это отлично у него получалось, пара-тройка выбитых зубов не в счет. Он оставался сильным ради своей сестры и ради всей семьи, не связанной с ним кровными узами. Было нелегко, но он добился того, чтобы без стыда стоять рядом с остальными Хранителями и не уступать им ни в чем.

И, как бы не хотелось себе в этом признаваться, еще больше злило то, что Кея все это время был рядом с ним только по просьбе Цуны.

— Я знаю, что ты — мужчина, — Кея тоже злился, это было видно по прищуренным глазам и едва заметно подрагивающим большим пальцам — они искали тонфа. — И пропавшие люди не были детьми. Хранительница Бонатти не была ребенком.

Это был удар ниже пояса, но он сработал: Рехей остыл так же быстро, как и завелся. В словах Кеи был смысл, и как Рехей хотел защитить всю свою большую семью, так и его семья имела право пытаться защитить его.

А еще Кея никогда не соглашался на задания, которые были ему неприятны. Он сам сказал, что иначе бы вообще не приехал. Иначе — это если бы просто пришлось искать пропавших людей? Или если бы дело не касалось Рехея?

— Прости, — выговорил Рехей. Вышло все еще немного обиженно, но хотя бы уже не так возмущенно. 

Кея кивнул, не глядя на него, и Рехей предпочел считать проблему если и не решенной, то хотя бы отложенной. Вспыхнувшая было злость рассасывалась по телу, и освободившаяся энергия требовала ее куда-то направить.

— Но все равно, — продолжал Рехей, немного подумав, — бармен вряд ли захочет говорить по душам, если ты пойдешь со мной. Я бы сказал, он скорее сразу достанет дробовик или убежит в панике. Или все сразу — будет отстреливаться на бегу.

— Не может быть, — усмехнулся Кея, откидываясь на спинке стула. Смущенным он не выглядел.

Все знали, что Цуна брал Кею только на те переговоры, где от второй стороны требовалось безоговорочное подчинение требованиям Вонголы. Даже Виктория не смогла до конца расслабиться в его присутствии, хотя обычно Кея снисходительно относился к женщинам, детям и животным. К Хранителям чужих семей это не относилось. Что говорить, его даже в Вонголе многие опасались.

— Придумал! Я схожу, а ты подождешь в машине, — нашелся Рехей. Увидев сомнение на лице Кеи, он добавил: — Эй, да все будет в порядке, еще даже не стемнело. Об меня в том баре один раз кий сломали — и ничего.

— Про это я и говорю, — пламя Кеи агрессивно клубилось.

— Нет, серьезно, кто меня похитит, когда все увидят, что ты меня привез? — Рехей улыбнулся. 

Кея молчал, но его пламя успокаивалось, и Рехей понял, что это сработало. В самом деле, не верилось, что где-то существуют самоубийцы, способные пойти против них.

***

Окна в баре были плотно зашторены и, несмотря на ранний час, не пропускали солнце. Зайдя внутрь, Рехей против воли поморщился. Не обязательно любить стихию своего пламени, и Гокудера вовсе не прыгает по лужам от радости при виде урагана, но Рехею всегда больше нравились большие помещения, наполненные светом.

Бармена и Хранителя Дождя семьи Кунего звали Карлос — Рехей подсмотрел его имя в зеленой записной книжке. Карлос лениво протирал кружки. Кроме Рехея в баре был только один посетитель: в углу пил из стакана какой-то тощий мужчина. Судя по почти пустой бутылке, стоящей рядом на столе, начал он уже давно.

— Кого я вижу! — удивленно и радостно воскликнул Карлос, когда Рехей подошел к стойке. — Сасагава Рехей собственной персоной. Сколько лет, сколько зим, сынок!

«Сынком» Рехея давно никто не называл, но Карлосу, как и другим Хранителям Кунего, было уже за пятьдесят. Он носил жилет и бабочку даже в баре, и наверняка где-то под барной стойкой у него лежала черная шляпа вроде той, что у Реборна. Но для своего возраста Карлос выглядел очень хорошо и словно источал энергию. На прошлых переговорах он жонглировал бутылками как профессионал, не уронив ни одной, хотя и называл этот бар лишь безобидным хобби. 

Пламя Дождя окружало Карлоса плотно и мягко, к нему примешивались языки Солнца. С обладателями нескольких видов пламени всегда было сложно — Рехей думал, что чокнется, когда пытался настроиться на Гокудеру.

— Привет, сеньор Карлос, — Рехей широко улыбнулся: приятно было ради разнообразия встретить человека, который запомнил его имя. — Как поживаете?

— Вашими молитвами, — Карлос ответил такой же широкой улыбкой и на секунду напомнил Сквало. — Как спина?

До Рехея не сразу дошло, он удивленно моргнул, а потом засмеялся, на автомате потирая поясницу. 

— Все в порядке, я уже и забыл, — действительно, это была хорошая, но не самая запоминающаяся драка. — На мне все быстро заживает.

— Солнце, точно, — Карлос кивнул, затем бросил взгляд на висящие над входом в кухню часы и спросил: — Какими судьбами к нам пожаловал Хранитель Вонголы?

Официальное обращение сразу настроило на деловой лад. Рехей забрался на барный стул и наклонился ближе, стараясь говорить тише:

— Люди пропадают. 

Он не умел играть в словесные игры, сыпля метафорами и иносказаниями, поэтому решил начать с главного. Карлос нахмурился и снова покивал.

— Хранительница Бонатти, я слышал, — он не выглядел особенно удивленным. Слухи в мире мафии разносились быстро. — Большая потеря. И для нашей семьи, если ты понимаешь.

Очевидно, Карлос намекал на недавний союз между семьями. В голове снова всплыла картина из морга, но Рехей усилием воли отогнал ее и спросил:

— А как ваш Хранитель Солнца? Я не смог ему дозвониться.

— Он в Германии, слава богу, — ответил Карлос без заминки. — У него там остались родственники по линии матери.

Исчезновение Хранителя Кунего объяснилось довольно просто. Рехей снова подумал о том, что сеньора Бонатти всего лишь искала виноватого. Но уходить пока не хотелось. Карлос был у Кунего своего рода специалистом по связям с общественностью. С ним было очень легко связаться: просто прийти в бар и сесть за стойку. Поэтому если кто и знал все последние новости, то это он.

— Вот что, сынок, — начал Карлос, вытирая руки полотенцем, — подожди меня за столиком, я разложу посуду и подойду, поболтаем по душам. Налить тебе чего-нибудь?

— Чай, если можно, — кивнул Рехей. Он не хотел туманить мозг алкоголем.

— Черт, я надеялся, что ты выберешь что-нибудь другое, — добродушно засмеялся Карлос. — Сложно удивить японца чаем. Ну да ладно, я принимаю вызов.

Столь явные указания на возраст и происхождение, возможно, оскорбили бы другого, но Рехей философски относился к подобным выпадам. Старые мафиозные семьи могли сколько угодно злиться, что их обошли молодые японцы, но Вонгола все равно оставалась сильнейшей.

Чай вышел что надо — светлый и ароматный. Рехей сел поближе к окну и, воспользовавшись заминкой, достал телефон, чтобы написать Кее сообщение: 

«Все в порядке, я еще жив. Сейчас буду говорить с барменом, не переживай и не теряй». 

Добавив смайликов, Рехей отослал сообщение.

«Я не переживаю. Но если бы ты поставил еще хоть один смайлик, я зашел бы только ради того, чтобы расколотить твой телефон» — почти сразу пришел ответ. Прочитав, Рехей понял, что его губы против воли растягиваются в улыбке.

Он послал в ответ еще один смайлик, убрал телефон и принялся наслаждаться чаем, оглядываясь. Карлос сказал что-то пьянице, и тот ушел, пошатываясь. Сам Карлос скрылся за дверью кухни. Теперь двигались только стрелки часов, да мелькали на стене, просачиваясь сквозь щели в шторах, солнечные зайчики.

Рехей широко зевнул. От горячего чая, темноты и бездействия клонило в сон. Мысли вяло текли в голове, возвращаясь к событиям дня. 

Столешница матово блестела, отражая лицо Рехея. Может быть, Саша Бонатти тоже сидела за этим же столом, смотрела в свое отражение и пила чай, или пиво, или что-нибудь еще. Если тетя хоть немного убедила ее в том, что Кунего нельзя доверять, то Саша могла решить понаблюдать за ними, чтобы успокоить подозрения, в тот же день, пока эмоции не остыли. Рехей бы так сделал. Он осознавал, что горячность была одной из главных его проблем. 

Конечно, Саша пришла бы в бар, куда же еще. Может быть, они с Карлосом бы даже поиграли в бильярд за столом, который сейчас пылился в дальнем конце помещения. Если бы его уже не заняла какая-нибудь уличная банда.

Во многих бандах сейчас были свои Хранители — не такие сильные, как в мафиозных семьях, но тем не менее. Пламя давало большие преимущества в бою. Рехей тогда подрался с парнем, пылающим Ураганом, а вот его друг и партнер по бильярду, который потом волочил побитого напарника домой, был с Солнцем. Они тогда тоже что-то пили. Это же бар, в конце концов.

Бар, в котором можно выпить и послушать последние сплетни из мира мафии. А жена ничего не узнает, потому что он просто ходит играть в бильярд с другом. И самое главное, что это тоже правда, только место другое, а друг по совместительству бармен.

Было бы здорово поиграть в бильярд с Кеей. Следить, как он гладит кий изящными пальцами, наклоняется над столом, не помяв пиджак, и бьет по шарам с таким видом, словно был рожден для этого. Рехей наверняка бы пялился на это зрелище, как завороженный, а потом… 

Потом он просто закрыл бы глаза и уснул, откинувшись на спинку стула.

***

Рехею очень хотелось сделать шаг и идти самостоятельно, но мышцы не слушались. Даже глаза открыть не получалось, и под веками все еще плясали солнечные зайчики. Его куда-то тащили, потом везли, что-то бормоча, — но, возможно, это было лишь плодом его воображения.

— Убирай Туман, нужно чистое пламя, — приказал кто-то, и разум прояснился.

По глазам резануло ярким искусственным светом. Рехей рванулся вперед раньше, чем поднял веки, но его тут же откинуло назад, а запястья пронзила боль.

Звякнула цепь. Оказалось, его руки пристегнуты наручниками к металлической спинке кровати. Под ним не было матраса, только прогибалась сетчатая решетка. 

Такие кровати Рехей видел раньше только в старых фильмах. Они не выглядели особенно крепкими, поэтому он сжал кулаки и рванулся вперед еще раз. И еще.

Ему залепили увесистую оплеуху, но Рехея это только больше разозлило: мужчина так не бьет. Он почувствовал, что пламя собирается в кулаках, и удвоил усилия. Кровать закачалась в разные стороны.

— Какой резвый, а, — беззлобно произнес Карлос. — Успокойся, сынок.

Рехей не собирался подчиняться, но в следующую секунду его накрыло плотным пламенем Дождя. Он ошарашено выдохнул, кулаки разжались, а голова опустилась на решетку. Силы не ушли, но почему-то не нашлось ни одной веской причины, чтобы шевелиться.

— Я же сказал не смешивать пламя! — произнес тот же командный голос, что и вначале, и Рехей с трудом заставил себя повернуть голову в его сторону. Говоривший оказался молодым мужчиной с волевым лицом и зализанными назад черными волосами. Наверное, женщинам он нравился — его легко можно было представить соблазняющим какую-нибудь красотку на банкете. Джеймс Бонд старого образца из него вышел бы отличный.

От него исходило сильное и жесткое пламя Неба. И к нему, как и у Карлоса, примешивалось Солнце. 

Рехей начал понимать, что это не их Солнце.

— Да ладно тебе, босс, ничего не будет, — беззаботно отозвался Карлос. — В первый раз же не помешало. Зато так он точно не сбежит, как родственница Бонатти. А то смотри, какой здоровый.

— Сеньор Кунего, — пробормотал Рехей. Лицо мужчины исказила злая усмешка, сразу делая его куда менее привлекательным. — Отлично выглядите для семидесяти.

Отошедшая от дел и давно не участвовавшая в мафиозных разборках сеньора Бонатти оказалась права. Пусть у нее и не было интуиции Вонголы, но люди с пламенем Неба всегда обладали большой проницательностью. Особенно когда дело касалось их семьи.

А Рехей оказался последним дураком.

— Нравится, да? — Кунего подошел ближе и, не вынимая рук из карманов, склонился над Рехеем. К сожалению, отодвинуться было некуда. От резкого запаха одеколона заболела голова. — Здоровое питание, йога и солнечные ванны — вот и весь секрет. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Рехей понимал. Пламя Солнца стимулировало, придавало сил, исцеляло. Им можно было усилить оружие и залечить раны. Даже в садоводстве оно помогало — серьезно, не будь Луссурия профессиональным убийцей, он мог бы зарабатывать на выращивании яблок. Но никому раньше не удавалось с помощью пламени вернуть молодость.

Возможно, другие просто плохо пытались.

— Нужно торопиться, — раздался третий голос. Скосив взгляд, Рехей увидел тощего мужчину, который, сгорбившись, сидел на стуле в углу комнаты. Это был тот самый пьяница из бара, и теперь он находился достаточно близко, чтобы уловить клубящийся вокруг него Туман, в котором тоже мерцали отголоски Солнца.

Даже несмотря на худобу и осунувшееся лицо, ему вряд ли можно было дать больше тридцати. Если это был Хранитель Тумана Кунего, то, очевидно, они занимались йогой всей семьей.

— И в самом деле, — Карлос придвинул другой стул прямо к кровати и принялся включать кнопки на каком-то металлическом устройстве, стоящем на тумбочке. Оно было не больше коробки из-под обуви, из него в разные стороны торчали спутанные провода.

Свет был не таким ярким, как показалось вначале, и исходил от единственной лампочки на потолке. В маленькой комнате не было окон, только закрытая деревянная дверь. Рехей приказал себе расслабиться и пропустить пламя Дождя сквозь себя. Чем быстрее оно рассеется, тем больше шансов на побег. С тремя Хранителями, даже помолодевшими, можно попробовать справиться.

Но расслабиться не получилось: Рехей дернулся, когда Карлос принялся расстегивать его рубашку.

— Успокойся, больно не будет, — Карлос освободил грудь и принялся прилеплять к ней присоски, провода от которых тянулись к устройству на тумбочке. Он будто просто собирался сделать Рехею кардиограмму. — Нет, правда, на боль никто не жаловался.

— Что это? — спросил Рехей настороженно.

Карлос хмыкнул, но ответил:

— Наш товарищ, — он кивнул в сторону Хранителя Тумана, — настоящий гений, честное слово. Вообще-то, он физик по профессии, алхимия — это его маленькое хобби. Мы смеялись над ним первые лет двадцать, пока старый и больной пес босса не забегал вокруг, словно заново родился, и не попытался изнасиловать мою ногу.

Если подумать, в этом не было ничего особенно удивительного. Пламя все еще оставалось загадкой, его изучали и постоянно открывали что-то новое, ранее неизвестное. Семья Бовино, например, почти каждый год представляла новые образцы оружия.

Но до высасывания пламени из людей, насколько Рехей знал, еще никто не дошел.

— Только в массовое производство запустить не получится, увы, — Карлос вздохнул, будто его на самом деле это расстраивало, — потому что тела доноров не выдерживают и умирают. Вряд ли найдется много добровольцев. Вот ты бы пошел?

— Меня найдут, — выдавил из себя Рехей. Несмотря на слабость, он в этом не сомневался.

— Конечно, найдут, — босс Кунего снова усмехнулся, потом придвинул стул и сел рядом с Карлосом. — Племянницу Бонатти тоже нашли, мы даже не стали ее прятать, как остальных. Но когда найдут тебя, мы будем уже где-нибудь в тропических странах соблазнять молодыми телами туземок. И нас в ближайшие лет пятьдесят никто просто не узнает.

— Я надеюсь, что ты все-таки выберешь Сейшелы, босс, — Карлос закончил с присосками на груди Рехея, повернулся и ловкими отработанными движениями принялся лепить такие же на лбу Кунего. — Ты читал буклеты, которые я тебе давал?

Их намерение уехать отчего-то поразило Рехея даже больше, чем собственное положение.

— А как же ваша семья? — спросил он удивленно. Прозвучало немного наивно, но Рехей надеялся, что смысл передать удалось.

Босс Кунего и Карлос рассмеялись, даже тихий Хранитель Тумана невесело хмыкнул. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, что это такое — просыпаться утром с ощущением, словно вчера тебя переехали катком, а ведь ты весь день отдыхал, — босс Кунего говорил сдержанно, но зло, словно винил во всех своих бедах лично Рехея. — Что это — смотреть, как твое место под солнцем занимают молодые идиоты, а ты уже не можешь им противостоять. Даже по лестнице без одышки подняться не можешь.

Рехей хотел сказать, что это все, конечно, трогательно, но не повод похищать людей. Но не успел: Карлос нажал на какую-то кнопку, и устройство загудело.

Это действительно оказалось не больно. Рехей почувствовал себя так, словно вкладывал пламя в оружие. У него еще сохранились отголоски воспоминаний о путешествии в будущее, но в этой ветке реальности специальных колец не существовало, и пламя использовали через другие металлические проводники. У Рехея был кастет, сделанный лучшими алхимиками, но он им чаще лечил кого-то, чем сражался: для драки обычно хватало своих кулаков.

Очевидно, провода устройства были сделаны из подобного металла, и теперь они против воли вытягивали пламя — медленно, но остановить этот процесс не получалось. Вокруг головы босса Кунего появился желтый ореол, немного похожий на нимб.

Если закрыть глаза на весь ужас происходящего, сама процедура была довольно скучной. Неудивительно, что через какое-то время босс Кунего, довольно зажмурившись, прервал молчание:

— Прекрасно. Он такой сильный, что на всех хватит.

— Повезло, босс, — улыбнулся Карлос с таким видом, как если бы говорил про хорошую погоду.

— На тебя обычно не хватает? — хрипло спросил Рехей. Карлос, хотя и двигался резво, выглядел куда старше остальных.

— Наоборот, я первым решился на эксперимент, — пояснил он добродушно. Казалось, смутить его было совершенно невозможно. — Тот паренек из Муцио очень удачно нам подвернулся. Но он был слишком слабым — или слишком пьяным, — и у меня обновились только внутренние органы, а морщины и седина быстро вернулись. Ну да не беда, они придают мне шарма.

— Он был слишком слабым, алкоголь никак не влияет на пламя, — раздраженно поправил Хранитель Тумана. — И морщины уйдут навсегда, если этого тела хватит на всех.

— Хватит, — отрезал босс Кунего. Нимб вокруг его головы колыхнулся. — Он из Вонголы. Нам очень повезло, мы бы не нашли никого сильнее.

— Да нам вообще везет на Хранителей Солнца, — кивнул Карлос. — Честное слово, они все сами к нам приходят.

Рехей снова против воли дернулся, но удалось лишь пошевелить рукой. Пламя продолжало вытекать из тела, оставляя вместо себя пустоту, и сопротивляться было все сложнее. 

Конечно, его найдут. И если его найдут мертвым, то семья отомстит. Кея отомстит лично, после сегодняшнего дня Рехей в этом даже не сомневался. Только самому Рехею уже будет все равно.

Отгоняя дурные мысли, Рехей приказал себе собраться. Он не может сейчас умереть, у него семья. Кея его ждет.

Пламя Дождя уже почти рассеялось, но теперь Рехей чувствовал настоящую слабость. Пальцы с трудом удалось сжать в кулаки — о полноценной борьбе не могло быть и речи. Тогда он решил беречь силы и размышлять. Стоило подумать о других способах спастись. Может быть, поторговаться или надавить на слабые места.

Рехей понятия не имел, с чего начать.

Он стал вспоминать все, что выяснил за день. Если Карлос воспользовался пламенем Франко, то, скорее всего, Хранителю Дождя достался парень из бара. Тогда босс Кунего высосал пламя из Саши. Он выглядел моложе остальных, а она была самой сильной из всех пропавших. Тем более у него явно что-то личное к Бонатти.

Но Саша пропала на прошлой неделе, а план побега похитители готовили давно.

— Как ваш Хранитель Солнца относится к таким методам лечения? — Рехей вызвал в памяти образ хмурого мужчины с мускулистыми руками. Было стыдно, но его имя он вспомнить так и не смог.

Босс Кунего молчал, только плотнее сжал губы. Карлос бросил на него взгляд, словно спрашивая разрешения, а потом пожал плечами и ответил:

— Ему это не понравилось. Очень не понравилось, прямо скажем. Но зато он навечно будет в наших душах.

До Рехея дошло не сразу. Он моргнул, потом еще раз. Стало слышно, как тикают его собственные наручные часы.

А потом он понял, что все, это конец, он умрет здесь. Бесполезно торговаться или угрожать. Потому что его не отпустят. Потому что Кунего и его подручные не боятся ни мести Вонголы, ни гибели собственной семьи, ни жизни в бегах, ни других возможных последствий. 

Неудивительно, что дела у семьи Кунего шли плохо: система не работает, когда не хватает хотя бы одного звена — и семье, чтобы быть по-настоящему сильной, нужны все Хранители. Но похитителей это уже не волновало, и на союз с Бонатти им было глубоко плевать. Они стали не лучше маньяков.

Может быть, чужое пламя отразилось на их мозгах. Но Рехей думал, что дело в другом. Убить собственного Хранителя — это как отрезать себе руку, такое не может пройти без последствий для психики.

Или они были такими всегда, просто Рехей все еще слишком хорошо думал о людях.

Пламя продолжало утекать из тела, и голова кружилась как от нехватки воздуха. Рехей почувствовал, что его пиджак стал намного свободнее.

— Босс, оставь нам немного, — попросил Карлос, впервые за вечер глядя на Рехея с легким беспокойством. Хранитель Тумана нервно завертелся на стуле, подаваясь вперед и глядя с жадностью, словно наркоман, увидевший дозу.

— Конечно, — босс Кунего кивнул и потянулся к присоскам на лбу. Но в последний момент его рука поменяла направление, он вытащил из-за пазухи пистолет и выстрелил в своего Хранителя Тумана, попав точно между глаз. 

Карлос подскочил, роняя стул, и даже успел сделать пару шагов назад, прежде чем вторая пуля врезалась ему в грудь и швырнула на пол. Как упало тело, Рехей уже не видел. 

Кровь стучала в висках с бешеной силой. Мозг фиксировал какие-то случайные детали: у Кунего был старый револьвер, а ко лбу все еще крепились присоски. Наверное, от них останутся следы. 

Кунего медленно провел по щеке пальцами свободной руки и улыбнулся. Его лицо снова помолодело, теперь ему едва ли можно было дать больше двадцати. 

— Никаких островов! — воскликнул Кунего, широко улыбаясь. Его глаза безумно блестели, и казалось, что он вот-вот рассмеется. — Никаких островов, никакого побега! Скоро престарелый босс Кунего тихо скончается, а его место займет молодой и перспективный дальний родственник. Внебрачный сын, может быть. Он наберет себе новых Хранителей и восстановит былое величие своей семьи, сделав ее сильнейшей в Альянсе!

Рехей собирался сказать, что если Кунего будет продолжать говорить так старомодно, то его раскроют в первый же день, но язык опух и отказывался повиноваться. Черные пятна перед глазами замелькали быстрее, а пальцы ног и рук так сильно замерзли, что уже почти не ощущались. 

Закрыв глаза, Рехей попытался подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Не хотелось, чтобы последним воспоминанием был безумный старик в молодом теле. Зато можно представить теплое солнце, ласкающее лицо через окно, и Кею, заказывающего еще одну чашку кофе.

Надолго погрузиться в себя Рехею не удалось: из задумчивости вывел стук в дверь, негромкий, но настойчивый. Так стучит учитель, который еще не видит, но уже точно знает, что за стеной класса кто-то нарушает дисциплину.

Это был лучший звук, который Рехей когда-либо слышал. Жаль только, что продолжения картины он уже не застал.

***

Долгого пробуждения не было, Рехей проснулся сразу, как только открыл глаза. В нос ударил цветочный аромат: на тумбочке стоял букет красно-желтых гербер. Рядом сидел плюшевый медведь в шапочке с красным крестом, сжимая в лапе связку гелиевых шариков.

Кто-то знал про нелюбовь Рехея к больницам и попытался сделать все, чтобы палата как можно меньше походила на палату. Скорее всего, Кеко — представить Гокудеру, покупающего игрушечного медведя, удавалось с трудом.

Рехей оценил усилия. Шарики, цветы и игрушки кричали о том, что все закончилось хорошо, что он выжил и вернулся в семью.

Кея сидел в кресле с другой стороны кровати, словно стараясь держаться подальше от букета. Выглядел он неважно: лицо побледнело, галстук немного съехал. Его пламя колебалось неровно, но ощущалось сильнее, чем обычно. Зато небрежно накинутый на плечи белый халат очень ему шел.

Увидев, что Рехей проснулся, Кея улыбнулся и выдохнул с облегчением — едва слышно, но все равно удалось заметить.

Это зрелище было даже лучше медведя с шариками.

— Привет, — Рехей не смог удержаться и тоже улыбнулся. — Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть.

— Они были в доках, — тут же начал Кея, словно ему не терпелось начать говорить. — Они действительно не сменили место. Идиоты.

«Сумасшедшие» было более верным словом, учитывая все, что Рехей видел, но он не стал перебивать.

— Я ждал тебя, — Кея не шевелился, но его пламя заколыхалось сильнее. Рехей почувствовал, как сердце сжимается в груди. — Написал сообщение. Когда ты не ответил, я вошел в бар, но там уже никого не было. Потом мы посмотрели запись с камеры наблюдения и выяснили, что тебя вынесли через заднюю дверь. 

Наверное, так же похитители перевозили остальных. Никого не удивит, если из бара вынесут человека, который едва в сознании: случайные прохожие просто решат, что кто-то слишком много выпил, а друзья помогают ему добраться до дома.

— Но сначала я разнес весь бар, — зло добавил Кея. Он сказал это таким тоном, словно палата была следующей в его списке на уничтожение. — А потом уничтожил это устройство. И Кунего.

Рехею захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Из-за собственной самонадеянности он чуть не погиб и заставил Кею переживать.

— Меня и остальных отравили? — чтобы немного отвлечься, спросил Рехей. 

Кея помолчал некоторое время, потом ответил:

— Нет. Хром выяснила, что помутнение сознания вызвала оптическая иллюзия, напущенная их Хранителем Тумана.

Значит, идея с отравлением не подтвердилась, но смысл остался тем же. Рехей вспомнил солнечных зайчиков, скакавших по стене над барной стойкой: пожалуй, их действительно было слишком много для помещения с плотно зашторенными окнами.

— А как ты меня нашел? — Рехей попробовал сесть на кровати, но тут же снова упал на подушку. Слабость разливалась по всему телу, хотя ничего не болело.

Кея мрачно наблюдал за его усилиями. Вопрос он будто не услышал.

— Кея? — позвал Рехей.

— Кунего оказался очень консервативным, — откинувшись на спинку кресла, напряженно продолжал Кея. — С помощью Бонатти мы выяснили, что в молодости он любил использовать для своих целей один склад в доках. Приехав туда, я услышал выстрелы, и найти тебя удалось быстрее. Но недостаточно быстро.

Несложно было догадаться, что имел в виду Кея. Рехей приподнял руку и внимательно ее разглядел. Высохшая кожа морщилась, и казалось, что между ней и костями нет ни грамма мяса — такими тонкими стали пальцы. Не хотелось думать о том, как выглядело лицо и остальное тело.

Как ни странно, в этот момент Рехей чувствовал только усталость. Очевидно, он проснулся раньше, чем организм успел отдохнуть.

— Кея… — Рехей зевнул, не в силах закончить мысль. Глаза слипались.

— Спи, — почти приказал Кея. — Я не ухожу.

Рехей хотел посмеяться над его тоном, но провалился в темноту. Ему снилось море, теплое солнце, нагревающее голову даже через панаму, и Кея, который играл с ним в бильярд прямо на пляже.

Когда от солнца стало по-настоящему жарко, Рехей проснулся — и обнаружил себя в окружении светящегося желтого пламени.

— Эй, Луссурия, — Рехей нашел в себе силы приветственно улыбнуться. — Как дела?

— Лучше, чем у тебя, дорогой, — Луссурия отвлекся на секунду, чтобы помахать рукой, поправил очки и тут же продолжил генерировать пламя. — Скажи мне, как ты умудряешься всегда нарываться на главных маньяков в округе? Это я сейчас не о себе. Вчера ведь только говорили, и ты пообещал, что не будешь лезть на рожон без меня.

— Я не обещал, — ухмыльнулся Рехей. Было приятно, что Луссурия бросил все свои дела и примчался сюда.

Только почему-то с трудом удавалось переключать внимание между его пламенем и пламенем Кеи, которое сейчас недовольно колыхалось.

Луссурия бросил взгляд на Кею, снова повернулся к Рехею и широко улыбнулся.

— Твой дружок отказался выходить из палаты, чтобы дать нам поболтать наедине, представляешь? Дорогой, у тебя всегда был отвратительный вкус на мужчин.

Если бы Рехею и так не было жарко от пламени, он бы наверняка покраснел. Но на лице Кеи не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Ну что? — резко спросил Кея. Он выглядел таким напряженным, что хотелось сделать ему массаж. Правда, Рехей сомневался в своей способности встать. Присутствие двух чужих очагов пламени в одной комнате его почему-то утомляло.

Замолчав, Луссурия продолжил лечение. Он помрачнел, даже солнечные очки этого не скрывали. Рехей украдкой посмотрел на свои руки — несмотря на согревающее их пламя, они не изменились.

Прошло какое-то время — часов в палате не было, поэтому Рехей не мог сказать, сколько точно. Он уже успел снова захотеть спать, как Луссурия убрал пламя и задумчиво почесал переносицу.

— Ну что? — теперь в голосе Кеи явственно чувствовалась угроза. Обычно он не спрашивал дважды.

— Я скажу как есть, — начал Луссурия, глядя на Рехея. На Кею люди вообще старались лишний раз не смотреть. — Мое пламя не помогает. Оно проходит насквозь, как вода через решето. 

Потеряв веселую нотку, его голос стал глубже, и Рехей вдруг вспомнил, что Луссурия старше его. Намного старше, если считать не по годам, а по жизненному опыту.

— Они не успели высосать все, иначе ты бы умер. В тебе осталась искра пламени. Но ее хватает только на то, чтобы поддерживать твою жизнь. Даже мое пламя не может ее раздуть, — Луссурия чуть склонил голову. — Прости, дорогой.

Рехей кивнул. Честно говоря, он ожидал подобного ответа, с тех пор как увидел свою высохшую руку. Так же он ждал звонка от матери, когда его дедушка попал в больницу с инсультом. И как в тот раз, сейчас паника не приходила. Только накатывала непривычная усталость.

— Мы придумаем что-нибудь еще, — заверил Кея.

— Да все в порядке, — Рехей улыбнулся. Он решил, что если больше никто не пропадет, то это того стоило.

— Ох, везет же некоторым, — притворно вздохнул Луссурия.

Они точно говорили о чем-то еще, но Рехей плавно отключился посреди разговора. Теперь ему ничего не снилось.

В следующий раз Рехей проснулся от нескольких голосов. Кеи и Луссурии в палате уже не было, но из коридора доносился приглушенный спор.

— Врач сказал, что его нельзя беспокоить, — голос Кеи скрежетал. — И посещать только маленькими компаниями. Вы — не маленькая компания.

— Тебе тоже запретили торчать в палате, но ты же не ушел, — парировал Гокудера.

— Не переживай, Хибари-сан, я поговорил с врачом, он разрешил ненадолго зайти всем вместе, — голос Цуны был громче остальных, потому что договаривал фразу он уже входя в палату.

Рехей чувствовал себя лучше. Он смог подтянуть подушку и сесть повыше. Как раз вовремя: в палату вошел Цуна, за локоть которого держалась Кеко. А за ними ввалились Гокудера с Ямамото и Хром с Ламбо — видимо, последний успел вернуться из Голландии.

Все выстроились у подножья кровати. В белых халатах, с встревоженными и одновременно счастливыми лицами. Его семья.

— Привет, ребята, — сказал Рехей, чувствуя, что молчание затянулось. — Рад вас видеть. Эй, почему у вас такие лица?

Его слова словно прорвали заслонку, и все начали говорить почти одновременно.

— Как ты, старший брат? — улыбнулся Цуна, приобнимая Кеко за плечи.

— Тебе понравился мой медведь? — совершенно серьезно спросил Гокудера.

— Я помогал ему выбирать, — сияя, добавил Ямамото.

— Ты знала, что без подарков не пускают? — поинтересовался Ламбо у стоящей рядом Хром, которая неуверенно пожала плечами. — Почему меня никто не предупредил? Я бы привез ему что-нибудь неприличное из Голландии.

— Ребята, я… — Рехей не смог закончить фразу, поэтому просто широко улыбнулся. Он всегда любил свою семью, но ради таких моментов стоило выжить.

Их сильное пламя чувствовалось как никогда ясно, в нем можно было различить радость и волнение, жалость и жажду мести, страх и облегчение. Рехей попытался разобраться в ощущениях, но не смог понять, какое чувство кому принадлежит. 

Пожалуй, чувств было даже слишком много. Рехею не удавалось заблокировать этот поток. Ему казалось, что он чувствовал даже Мукуро. Сложно было поверить, но тот тоже переживал.

— Братик… — пробормотала Кеко, плотнее прижимаясь к Цуне. Глаза ее заблестели, и через пару мгновений Рехей понял, что по его щекам текут слезы.

Он всегда считал, что мужчины не плачут. По крайней мере, не при всех, но остановить слезы не мог. 

Потому что это были не его слезы.

Рехей перегнулся через край кровати, и его вырвало. А через мгновение его накрыло волной беспокойства, исходящего ото всех сразу, и он отключился от действительности.

***

Когда Рехей в очередной раз пришел в себя, в палате снова был только Кея. После предыдущего потока эмоций его скрытное пламя казалось успокаивающим, как бальзам.

— Ох, это было экстремально, — выдохнул Рехей с облегчением. Он попытался пошутить: — Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему ты не любишь толпы.

— Сомневаюсь, — Кея не купился на веселый тон. — Ты всегда чувствовал эмоции через пламя?

— Не знаю, — Рехей задумался, вспоминая. — Это как-то постепенно произошло. Я очень долго вообще не мог научиться его чувствовать, поэтому много тренировался. Наверное, чуть-чуть перестарался. А что, не все чувствуют эмоции?

— Не все, — задумчиво ответил Кея, разглядывая Рехея так, словно в первый раз его видел.

Пламя других людей могут чувствовать только те, у кого есть свое. Сейчас у Рехея своего почти не было, но настройка на остальных осталась. Наверное, раньше его пламя служило не только способом связи, но и дополнительным барьером от чужого. Теперь слабая искра превратилась в оголенный нерв, чувствительный к любым воздействиям. Маленький такой нерв.

— Врачи Вонголы считают, что тебе нужно отдохнуть. И Цуна разрешил взять отпуск, — Кея перевел взгляд на окно, за которым уже садилось солнце, окрашивая занавески в теплый розовый цвет. — Если хочешь, можешь остановиться у меня. Покой я гарантирую.

Пламя Кеи сжалось вокруг него, словно боялось издать хоть какое-то колебание. Рехей оценил усилия и был за них благодарен.

— Мне нужно в туалет, — он самостоятельно поднялся с кровати и побрел в сторону ванной, стараясь держать спину прямо. Шаги вышли неуверенные, но падение вряд ли грозило. К счастью, Кея не ринулся помогать — этого гордость Рехея точно бы не пережила.

В ванной Рехей наконец смог посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Им сейчас точно можно было пугать детей. Сухая кожа обтягивала худое лицо, придавая сходство со скелетом. Волосы, и без того светлые, теперь казались совсем седыми. Настоящий старик — или мертвец, только глаза все еще выглядели живыми и лихорадочно блестели.

Лишь взглянув себе в глаза, Рехей начал осознавать, что произошло. Без одеяла, без своего прошлого сильного тела он чувствовал себя моллюском, выдернутым из раковины.

Но не это пугало больше всего.

Когда через двадцать минут он вышел из ванны, Кея все еще сидел на прежнем месте и выжидающе смотрел на него.

— Пойдем отсюда, а? — попросил Рехей. — Терпеть не могу больницы. И если мне захотят сделать кардиограмму, я за себя не ручаюсь.

Кивнув, Кея тут же поднялся. Постоял секунду в замешательстве и спросил:

— Мне взять коляску?

— Нет! — Рехей замотал головой, придя в ужас от перспективы. — Ни за что. Я туда не сяду. Если ты ее прикатишь, я буду сопротивляться. Тебе придется меня вырубить и нести на руках.

— Мне уже, можно сказать, не привыкать, — ухмыльнулся Кея, и стало понятно, что за коляской он не пойдет.

— Зато ты можешь нести медведя с шариками, — предложил Рехей.

— Ты серьезно хочешь его забрать? — Кея недоверчиво приподнял бровь, но увидев, что Рехей не шутит, закатил глаза. — Ну да. Ты серьезно.

Рехей оделся так быстро, как только смог. Ремень пришлось затянуть потуже. Кея все-таки собрал подарки.

Окинув палату беглым взглядом, Рехей пошел прочь. Он решил, что предупредит остальных о своем уходе позже. И лучше сделает это по телефону.

*** 

Кея отвез его к себе. Рехей ожидал увидеть дом в японском стиле с седзи и футонами, но вилла оказалась вполне обычной — современной и светлой.

— Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится… — Кея не стал заканчивать фразу.

— Ага, я понял, — кивнул Рехей.

Рехею ничего не понадобилось.

На вилле было спокойно и тихо. Большую часть времени Рехей проводил в доме, изредка выходя на террасу, чтобы подышать воздухом. Ночью он спал по двенадцать часов и где-то по три часа — после обеда. В остальное время он смотрел телевизор, играл в компьютерные игры и готовил, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить за гостеприимство. Иногда звонил сестре и убеждал, что все в порядке. Попробовал тренироваться, но после пары ударов по груше вывихнул палец и бросил это дело.

Через три дня после выписки из больницы Кея молча перевез на виллу одежду Рехея. Не то чтобы в этом была острая необходимость: Рехей теперь носил только шорты и футболку, обернувшись одеялом. Бродил по дому в таком виде, как привидение, и старался избегать зеркал.

Стеснять Кею не хотелось, но просить Кеко снять квартиру не хотелось еще больше. Тем более Кея вроде бы был не против. Даже ничего не сказал, когда Рехей, разбуженный тиканьем посреди ночи, расколотил настенные часы в своей комнате. Кажется, это было как раз после того случая, когда он вывихнул палец.

Дни текли своим чередом, сонные, ленивые, похожие друг на друга. Время словно остановилось — или, как в случае Рехея, кончилось. Больше ничего не тикало в ухо.

Однажды Кея зачем-то перевез все блокноты и записные книжки Рехея и вывалил на стол. Несколько дней они лежали нетронутыми, а потом Кея сам взялся их читать с заинтересованным видом. Рехей ничего не сказал.

Они обедали и ужинали вместе — завтраки Рехей теперь просыпал. Ели молча, только иногда Кея прерывал тишину какими-то фразами.

— Цуна съездил к Виктории и рассказал о том, что случилось с ее мужем.

— Тела продолжают искать.

— Твоя сестра интересовалась, когда ты заглянешь в гости.

— Ты стал готовить чуть менее отвратительно.

— На улице дождь. Наконец-то.

— Рехей? Рехей, ты слышишь меня?

Встряхнув головой, Рехей вернулся из своих мыслей в реальность. Они сидели на кухне и обедали. Нет, судя по темнеющему за окном небу, ужинали. На столе остывала жареная рыба.

— Прости, что?

Кея смотрел на него так мрачно, что тучи за окном могли бы позавидовать. Его тарелка уже была пуста, и он крутил в руках чашку с чаем.

— Бонатти, — повторил он терпеливо, — хотела лично выразить тебе благодарность.

— А, — точно, Рехей начал вспоминать, что что-то такое Кея говорил раньше. — Пожалуйста, попроси Цуну ей отказать.

Он не понимал, за что ему можно выражать благодарность. Это Кея нашел и убил похитителей — Рехей же просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время.

— Она очень настаивала, — с нажимом произнес Кея.

Пожав плечами, Рехей плотнее обернул вокруг себя одеяло и посмотрел в окно. Кажется, собиралась гроза. Ламбо придет в восторг, а у Гокудеры опять разболится голова.

— Тогда сам скажи Цуне, что отказываешься, — ответил Кея раздраженно, но не повышая голоса.

— Скажу, — кивнул Рехей. Помолчав немного, добавил: — Я как раз собирался с ним поговорить.

Очень давно собирался, если быть точным. Слова не лезли, застревали где-то в горле, но Рехей считал, что должен это сказать. Больше тянуть некуда.

Откашлявшись, он выдавил:

— Я хочу попросить Цуну начать искать нового Хранителя Солнца.

Кея молча смотрел на Рехея с минуту. Потом допил чай, медленно поднялся и подошел к окну. 

Постоял, глядя на небо, выхватил тонфа и одним резким ударом превратил микроволновку в груду искореженного металла.

Рехей вяло подумал о том, что когда-то смог бы блокировать такой удар. А сейчас умер бы и от меньшего.

— Я не хочу быть лавочкой для посетителей, — тихо пробормотал Рехей, догадавшись, что от него ждут объяснений.

— Какой еще лавочкой? — непонимающе переспросил Кея, повернувшись к нему. Судя по взгляду, он начал сомневаться в душевном здоровье Рехея. Не то чтобы он сильно ошибался.

— Которую жалко выкинуть, — пояснил Рехей глухо. Он долго репетировал эту речь в голове, поэтому продолжил без паузы: — Обязанность Хранителя Солнца — защищать семью своим телом. У меня больше нет тела, которое может защитить. И лечить я не могу. Вам нужен новый Хранитель.

Пламя Кеи всколыхнулось. Тостер повторил участь микроволновки.

— Ты думаешь, все так просто? Целительство и сильное тело? — голос Кеи звенел от напряжения. — Вонгола не найдет тебе замену. Я читал твои записи. Ты понимаешь, что собрал огромную базу на людей, связанных с мафией? Возможно, самую большую из существующих. Понимаешь, что никто, кроме тебя, не сможет переносить эти ужасные банкеты, вечеринки и свадьбы, на которых обязан присутствовать представитель Вонголы?

Рехей никогда не смотрел на свои записки с этой стороны. Он просто боролся с плохой памятью и старался быть полезным.

— В любом случае, теперь я и этого не могу, — Рехей понимал, что тут ничего не поделаешь. Он не выдержит нахождения в помещении, полном людей с пламенем. Его просто размажет по стенке.

— А я? Сильнейший Хранитель, — Кея горько усмехнулся. — Я не делал бы и половины того, что делаю для Вонголы, если бы в ней не было тебя. Ты не замечаешь, но Цуна чувствует это и использует: балует совместными заданиями, упоминает о тебе в разговоре, когда ему что-то он меня нужно. Я даже не уверен, что он делает это сознательно. Возможно, я бы давно ушел. Но теперь поздно, я врос в Вонголу не меньше всех вас. И все из-за тебя.

— Из-за меня? — переспросил Рехей. 

Разговор принял какое-то неожиданное направление, и сказанное Кеей вывело из вязкого оцепенения, которым были пропитаны последние дни. Предметы будто стали четче, а сама кухня — больше. Рехей впервые заметил, что шторы, закрывающие широкое окно, были оранжевыми, как его любимая рубашка. Наверняка в хорошую погоду комната полна света.

— Из-за тебя, — повторил Кея резко, словно не давая себе возможности передумать. Он в два шага оказался рядом с Рехеем, наклонился и обхватил его ладонями за шею. Странный вышел жест — агрессивный и осторожный одновременно. От неожиданности Рехей отпустил одеяло, и оно свалилось на пол.

Как оказалось, Рехей стал чувствителен не только к чужому пламени. Кожа под пальцами Кеи горела.

— Когда-то давно, еще в детстве, я мечтал… — начал Кея тихо. Не будь Рехей так близко, не услышал бы. — Просто мечтал. Что запру тебя у себя дома, и ты будешь улыбаться только мне и смотреть только на меня, а не на всех этих чужих людей. Конечно, я этого не сделал, я не такой псих, каким меня считают. И вообще ничего не сделал, хотя видел, что ты не против. Думал, не смогу делить тебя со всем остальным миром.

На лице Кеи не дрогнул ни один мускул. Рехей с трудом сдерживал чужие слезы.

— А теперь ты добровольно живешь у меня и даже никуда не выходишь, — продолжал Кея. — Но я не могу на это смотреть. Ты же умираешь. Солнце не закроешь тучами надолго, ты не сможешь так жить. А я хочу, чтобы ты жил, и все остальное уже не важно. Солнце не может погаснуть.

Кея наклонился ниже, перестал сдерживать пламя, и Рехея затопило волной веры. Чистой и непоколебимой веры в него, в Рехея. Веры в то, что он встанет, как обычно, даже после тяжелого боя, и продолжит сражаться. Чувство обволакивало и защищало, и вокруг него словно нарастал новый панцирь.

И в эту самую секунду Рехей тоже поверил, что сможет. Правильное питание и особый щадящий режим тренировок помогут улучшить тело — люди справлялись и не с таким. Что до пламени, то раз он когда-то на одном упорстве научился чувствовать его, то со временем научится и блокировать лишнее.

Главное, Рехей был жив. И Кея был рядом.

И сейчас Рехей чувствовал не только исходящую от него веру.

— Кея, — Рехей улыбнулся, искренне и по-особенному, — ты — не все остальные.

Кея замер на мгновение, а потом усмехнулся. Не нужно было чувствовать пламя, чтобы понять, как изменилось его настроение.

Они оба решили, что сейчас идеальный момент для поцелуя, и не стали его упускать.

***

Утром следующего дня Рехей пробежал километр. Он постоянно останавливался и переходил на шаг, а назад еле добрел, но все равно сделал это. 

— Через неделю это будут полтора километра, — задыхаясь, радостно объявил Рехей, когда вернулся домой. Кея улыбнулся. Он сегодня никуда не пошел.

Вторым пунктом плана по возвращению к жизни был визит сеньоры Бонатти. Она приехала после обеда и устроилась в кресле в гостиной. Рехей как раз успел испечь печенье — не пропадать же приобретенным навыкам.

Пламя Кеи колыхалось с тех пор, как сеньора Бонатти вошла. Рехей устроился на диване, а Кея встал за его спиной, отказываясь садиться.

Сеньора Бонатти смотрела на Рехея без жалости. За это он был ей благодарен.

— Я приехала, чтобы сказать спасибо, — произнесла она спокойно. Сегодня разглядеть следы горя на ее лице постороннему человеку не удалось бы.

— Честное слово, я… — начал Рехей, но сеньора Бонатти оборвала его таким взглядом, что пропало всякое желание перебивать. Ее пламя давило.

— Расскажи ему, — процедил Кея сквозь зубы. Не дрогнув, сеньора Бонатти продолжала смотреть на Рехея.

— Помимо давней ненависти у меня были другие причины подозревать Кунего. Когда-то мы с ним… — сеньора Бонатти вздохнула, словно собираясь с мыслями. — В общем, наши отношения были более теплыми. Мы вместе занимались изучением пламени. В том числе его омолаживающих эффектов. Когда тебе сорок пять, так приятно помечтать о вечной молодости. И мы вместе пришли к идее, что для этого можно использовать пламя Солнца.

Сеньора Бонатти замолчала, потом откусила кусочек печенья и поморщилась. Очевидно, готовить Рехей так и не научился.

— Я первая смогла открыть принцип работы устройства для возвращения молодости. Саше тогда было пять лет, у нее только-только загорелось пламя, — сеньора Бонатти мечтательно улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — И я поняла, что это слишком опасно, такая технология не должна существовать. К тому же я подозревала, что чужое пламя в теле может привести к непредсказуемым последствиям.

Рехей вспомнил Карлоса, морщины которого быстро вернулись, и Хранителя Тумана, выглядящего как алкоголик со стажем.

А свихнувшегося Кунего, который убил своих же Хранителей, Рехею и не нужно было вспоминать. Такое остается в памяти навсегда.

— Я порвала все отношения с Кунего, — продолжила сеньора Бонатти. — Разумеется, он со временем догадался почему. И разозлился. Очень разозлился. Но ему понадобилось двадцать пять лет, чтобы догнать меня. Не думала, что он сможет.

— Ты могла рассказать об это еще в морге, а не изображать сумасшедшую старуху, которая хочет поквитаться со старым врагом, — теперь Кея по-настоящему злился.

— Могла, — кивнула Бонатти, переводя взгляд на Кею. — Кажется, мы это уже обсудили и пришли к согласию.

Она действительно могла рассказать об этом еще в морге, понял Рехей. Даже без доказательств это заставило бы Вонголу обратить на Кунего более пристальное внимание.

Но тогда Рехей не пошел бы к нему в бар один. А Кунего залег бы на дно или просто сбежал, чтобы через некоторое время снова продолжить похищать людей. И сеньора Бонатти не свершила бы свою месть.

Стало понятно, почему Кея злился. Непонятно было, почему он сдерживался.

— Я поклялась, что никто не узнает мой секрет, — сеньора Бонатти пристально посмотрела Рехею в глаза. — Но я не люблю быть в долгу, а тебе я должна. Поэтому я воспользуюсь им еще раз. 

Рехей не понимал: даже если она знала способ восстановить устройство, он не пойдет на гибель другого Хранителя Солнца ради себя. Кея должен был это знать. Но они с сеньорой Бонатти точно о чем-то договорились, иначе он бы не стал сдерживать свою злость.

— Кунего всегда был слишком агрессивным, — сеньора Бонатти довольно улыбнулась. — Он нашел один способ восстанавливать молодость — пусть даже требующий убийства — и успокоился на этом. Ему не пришло в голову, что можно использовать несколько Хранителей одновременно.

Открылась дверь, и в гостиную стали заходить люди. Рехей дернулся, но Кея успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. Людей становилось все больше.

— Надеюсь, я выбрал подходящее время для появления? — спросил Луссурия, оглядываясь. — Не хотелось бы испортить весь пафос момента, не вовремя открыв дверь.

— Это все очень мило, только давайте побыстрее, — Реборн демонстративно посмотрел на часы. — Один наркобарон уже заждался пули в лоб.

— Надеюсь, это не мой босс, — усмехнулся кто-то с задних рядов.

Хранители Солнца один за другим выстраивались напротив дивана.

— Кея? — обернулся Рехей, взглядом пытаясь выразить все свои вопросы. 

— Я обзвонил их по твоим записным книжкам, — пояснил Кея. — Справедливости ради, это далось мне нелегко.

— Справедливости ради, — повторил тем же тоном Луссурия, — почти все из нас считают Хибари-сана заносчивым ублюдком и пальцем бы ради него не шевельнули. Но когда он объяснил, в чем дело…

— Они все пришли ради тебя, — закончил Кея.

Рехей, не веря, смотрел на Хранителей. Они улыбались ему в ответ. Среди них были и те, кого он давно знал, и те, кого он едва помнил. И их всех позвал Кея. Наверное, у него дома в жизни не собиралась такая толпа.

И все это было ради Рехея. Кажется, в этот раз он вырубился от переизбытка собственных эмоций.

***

Открыв глаза, Рехей обнаружил себя в спальне. Кроме него в комнате теперь находились только Кея и сеньора Бонатти. Она прижимала к груди какие-то обломки и провода, напоминая большую паучиху.

— Сколько пальцев видишь? — Кея помахал перед лицом Рехея ладонью. Рехей рефлекторно попытался отмахнуться, но остановил движение на середине, чтобы разглядеть свою руку.

Пальцы сжались в кулак. В большой и сильный кулак.

— А что с остальными? — спросил Рехей. Даже его голос звучал громче.

— Все в порядке, отделались головной болью, — заверил Кея. — Никто даже не побледнел. Но ты долго спал, и они ушли, не дождавшись.

— Он тоже в порядке, — раздраженно заметила сеньора Бонатти. — Не умер, не двинулся, не оброс шерстью. Я же говорила, что пламя Солнца не повредит его носителю. Могу я уже уйти или продолжишь держать меня в заложниках?

Кея вопросительно посмотрел на Рехея. Тот кивнул, и сеньора Бонатти поднялась с кресла.

— Почему вы не воспользовались им для себя? — не удержавшись, спросил Рехей, когда она уже стояла в дверях. — Вы ведь не боялись риска. Тогда почему?

Сеньора Бонатти улыбнулась и посмотрела на него снисходительно, почти ласково.

— Просто я поняла, что нужно уметь вовремя уходить.

— Сейчас как раз самое время, — напомнил Кея. Кажется, они нашли общий язык.

— О, я вижу, — сеньора Бонатти усмехнулась и исчезла за дверью. Рехей подумал о том, что, скорее всего, больше они ее не увидят.

Воздух в комнате казался удивительно свежим. Мышцы переполняла энергия, хотелось бегать, прыгать, стоять на руках. Рехей засмеялся во всю силу легких просто потому, что мог.

— Кажется, ты все-таки двинулся, — притворно вздохнул Кея. Потом многозначительно приподнял бровь. — Я смотрю, ты снова полон сил. Чем займемся?

— Ты играешь в бильярд? — ляпнул Рехей и, увидев вытянувшееся выражение лица Кеи, снова рассмеялся.

— Можно и в бильярд, — не стал спорить Кея. — Потом.

Рехей подумал, что, действительно, можно и потом. Он больше не боялся, что время уйдет. 

У них с Кеей его теперь впереди очень много, и Рехей планировал насладиться каждой секундой.


End file.
